Various types of swings for children are known. Usually, a swing includes a frame, one or more hanger arms that are pivotally coupled to the frame, and a seat that is attached to the hanger arms. Some swings include a drive mechanism which moves the hanger arms and the seat in a reciprocating manner.
Some child swings include a recline mechanism that can be adjusted to change the inclination of a portion of the seat relative to another portion of the seat. For example, a seat back can be pivotally mounted relative to a seat bottom so that the angle of the seat back with respect to the seat bottom can be adjusted. In that arrangement, the seat back can be disposed in various positions, such as an upright position, a fully reclined position, and/or an intermediate position between the upright position and the fully reclined position.
Conventional child swings do not provide recline mechanisms that are easy to use. Therefore, a need exists for an improved recline mechanism for a swing for a child.